


We're His Family

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Gallavich, M/M, Sad, anon prompted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:13:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiona convinces Mickey to let Ian get professional help</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're His Family

 

"Mickey?…Mickey," Fiona tries to get the dark haired boy’s attention. Mickey zoned out a few minutes ago. Not intentionally.

"Mickey." Fiona is saying again more firmly. 

Mickey shakes  his head and looks at her. 

"It’s been 10 days… We have to do something."

Mickey is breathing heavily. Fiona searches Mickey’s eyes. 

"Has he eaten anything at all?"

Mickey looks up at her briefly then back at the floor “No…not really.” Mickeys eyes are red rimmed maybe for lack of sleep, maybe from tears, but probably a little of both. 

"This will help him," Fiona grabs the tired boy by the shoulder to keep his attention on her. It’s just them. She thought of bringing Lip too but felt Mickey might’ve believed they were teaming up on him or something. “I mean has he spoken to you at all? Said anything?”

Mickey snivels and wipes at is eyes quickly. He shakes his head no.

Fiona nods. “This isn’t helping him at all. I promise you they can.”

Mickey is still trying to look anywhere but Fiona’s face. “I tried-” he cuts himself off and then turns to his bedroom. 

"Some things we can’t control or help. As much as we want to" 

Mickey is still looking in his darkened bedroom. “Okay,” he says quietly turning back and looking up at Fiona. “Okay.” he barely gets out again.

He walks over to the couch and sits on the edge of it. Folding his hands together and staring at the floor. 

Fiona smiles at him sympathetically and dials a number on her phone. 

 

She talks into it a few minutes. Mickey siting still, idly biting his dried lips as he shakes his head in disbelief at the situation and thinking that he’s failed Ian. 

"They’ll be here in a few minutes," Fiona says putting her phone away. "This is the best thing for him. I promise."

Mickey nods. “Can I-,” Mickey points to his room. “I probably won’t get to see him. Not family.” 

Fiona opens her mouth to correct him but instead smiles back at him “Of course.” 

Mickey walks slowly to his room. Ian was sleeping…sort of. Mickey moves his hand through Ian’s hair like he did the day this depressive shit started.

There was so much Mickey wanted to say in the few minutes they had. _I miss you. Get better. I love you._ But all he could say was “I’m sorry.” 

Mickey pulls his hand away and walks over to sit with his back against the wall. He watches Ian, eyes slowly opening but still distant, blankly staring, avoiding Mickey.

"I wish," Mickey starts. _I wish you could get up. I wish you could say something. I wish this was just some fucked up dream. I wish you could just fucking look at me._ He doesn’t say any of that. “This is so fucked up.” He says instead, hiding his face in his folded arms. 

Eventually he hears a knocking on his front door and Fiona opening it. He hears some hushed whispers and Fiona appears in his door frame. Mickey gets up from his spot against the wall and walks over to Fiona who goes over to Ian. 

"Hey. It’s Fiona. Ian?" 

Ian’s eyes slowly shift to her, taking her in. 

"Hey," she starts again slowly, "There’s some umm nice guys here. They’re gonna take you to a good place." 

Ian weakly shakes his head, “What…”

"They’re going to take you to a place that will help you."

Ian buries his head further into his pillow “N-no”

Fiona looks up at Mickey who quickly looks away.

"It’s okay. It’s a nice place. I promise."

"Don’t wanna go."

"Ian…"

Ian wraps the covers around him tighter and looks away from Fiona. Fiona looks up at Mickey again and gives him a look asking him to signal the guys in his living room. 

Mickey clears his throat looking out at them. That doesn’t get their attention too well. “Hey,” Mickey says to one of them a little out of his room. He gets the other guy and the both approach Mickey’s room slowly. 

"Ian, come on." Fiona tries to pull the sheets away from her brother. 

"Not going" 

"You have to."  The men walk closer around to Fiona’s side but still not in Ian’s eye-shot. 

"I wanna stay," Ian says causing Mickey to look up at Fiona desperately.

"You can’t stay." Fiona tries to say softly. 

"I want to stay here," Ian sobs. 

Mickey is about to try to reason with Fiona who shakes her head at him sadly. Mickey looks so distraught Fiona wants to wrap her arms around the both of them to comfort them but she can’t. It wont do any good anyway. 

One of the men clears their throat, “Ma’am?”

Fiona nods and breathes in. She stands up and leans over Ian, kissing him softly on the head. She walks away to stand by Mickey and the two men take her place. 

They talk to Ian quietly, who starts crying, begging them not to take him. 

"Mickey? Where’s Mickey?" Ian asks.

When there’s no answer Ian starts to panic. “I need to see him,” he says desperately. 

"I’m-," Mickey’s voice cracks. "I’m right here,Ian." Mickey moves closer to the bed. Ian turns to him, seeing him for the first time in a little over a week. "Please? Mickey, _Please.”_

"…I…," he looks behind him at Fiona and turns back to Ian "I can’t." . 

Ian looks up at him and swallows hard. He looks down closing his eyes, squeezing them tightly as tears steam down his face. 

"I"m sorry," Mickey kisses his forehead, "I’m so sorry." He moves away from Ian slowly, pulling Ian’s arms away from him as Ian grabs him in a desperate attempt to get him to stay. 

Mickey stays there momentarily watching the guys gather Ian up to get him to come with them,knowing they’d get him to come willingly or not since he was deemed  a danger to himself.

"I can’t fucking do this," he says before he leaves his room. 

Wailing is heard out of his room for awhile.Mickey lost track of the clock by the time he saw the two guys supporting Ian and leading him to the door. Fiona thanked them and stayed back. She closed the door softly and turned to Mickey whose face was hidden from her view but she could tell by the way his shoulders were shaking how he was dealing. 

She walks over to him. 

"You did the right thing" she says sitting by him.

"Yeah? Doesn’t fucking feel like it."

"It will." She says warmly. "When he gets better. You’ll know."

Mickey rubs his temples. “He’s gonna hate me.”

"No… He’ll understand." Fiona wipes away at her eyes and gets up quickly. "Should probably let the others know." 

Mickey dips his head understanding. 

"Hey. I’ll uhh let them know of Ian’s distant cousin that may want to visiting him when he’s allowed visitors.” She hopes Mickey understood what she was getting at.

"Yeah? That’s good.

Fiona shakes her head. “Yeah. His name’s Mickey.” 

He looks up at her confused. 

"We’re his family, right?" She smiles at him and then he understood.


End file.
